Fanfic's challenge! Jaune, meet Jaune
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: So... i just get this wild idea out of the nowhere How about we RWBY's authors make a fanfic's challenge like those ice bucket challenge? We make a short fic about Jaune meeting with another fic's jaune (doesn't have to be jaune) it can be from your own fics (if you have seveal) or collaborating with the other authors what do you think?


**_So... this is something i made when i was at test yesterday._**

**_Just writing some idea i have for a while about Jaune meet Jaune crossover. I was watching the icebucket challenge on the net and i thought, why not making a **_challenge_** myself?_**

**_We make a short fic about Jaune meeting with another fic's jaune (doesn't have to be jaune) it can be from your own fics (if you have several stories) or collaborating with the other authors  
>For examples, my Suicide Jaune meeting with my Grimmking Jaune and they went to a crazy adventure... something like that...<br>_**

**_Well then, this is just a simple example i tried to make using my Jaunes. You might already read two of them, but the last one is still doesn't have a story yet. (just some art you can see in my DA)._**

**_I hope you enjoy it.._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jaunes Forum<em>**

**_PapaJaune has joined the chat_**

**_GrimmkingJaune has joined the chat_**

**_PapaJaune_**: Okay… what is this?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: What the hell is this box?

**_PapaJaune_**: Looks like a chat box to me.

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: A chat box that appeared out of thin air and typed everything we say automatically? Awesome!

**_PapaJaune_**: I know right? But why is it appeared in front of us. Looks like the others can see it, they're just looking at me talking to myself. Am I crazy?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Rest assured, if you're crazy that's mean I'm also crazy.

**_PapaJaune_**: Now that I think about it, Why are we so calm about this? Normally we should freaks out when a mystical floating box appeared out of the nowhere. Unless you're the one who did this…

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Nope! Not me. This thing just appeared out of the nowhere. And I have seen enough weird shit that this is not surprising anymore

**_PapaJaune_**: I went to a place where I can be alone. How about you?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Same, now we can talk easily.

**_PapaJaune_**: So… hello there.. Grimmking Jaune? My name is Jaune Arc, I guess I should be honest here

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Oh! Hello there, and I'm Jaune Arc too! But well… I'm a grimm right now

**_PapaJaune_**: What a coincidence! Why are you grimm? Something bad happened?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: No, I mean.. I'm literally a grimm

**_PapaJaune_**: Wait…. Grimm as the thing we fight? Seriously?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Yes…

**_PapaJaune_**: …. The black one?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Yes!

**_PapaJaune_**: ….Seriously?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: I know.. I know… It's hard to believe. But it's true! And you're a Papa yourself.

**_PapaJaune_**: A lot of thing happened.

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: I won't asked then.

**_PapaJaune_**: Thanks…

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: ….

**_PapaJaune_**: …

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: I have been wondering… but…. Are we a same person?

**_PapaJaune_**: Seems like it. You're Jaune Arc, Attending Beacon, leader of Team JNPR, friends with team RWBY , natural blonde?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Yup… and I dare to bet you were talking about yourself right?

**_PapaJaune_**: I guess this is what they called alternate dimensions?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: I guess.

**_PapaJaune_**: That's so cool!

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: I know right?

**_SuicideJaune has joined the chat_**

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: New Guy!

**_PapaJaune_**: Welcome to the chat!

**_SuicideJaune_**: ….

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: He's a quite one isn't he?

**_PapaJaune_**: Well… some chat box suddenly appeared in front of you and someone just casually greeted you up. What do you expect? We're the weird one for just going on with it.

**_SuicideJaune_**: Wh-? What is this box?

**_PapaJaune_**: Classic reaction.

**_SuicideJaune_**: What happened here?

**_PapaJaune_**: Let me guess! You're also Jaune Arc? Natural Blond, Attending Beacon, 17 years old?

**_SuicideJaune_**: How did you know? Who are you people? Am I death? Is this after life? finally !

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: No you're not We don't know where you're, but I don't think you're death yet. And for your other question… it's Because we're all Jaune Arc. Although I'm 19 years old when I died. I'm a 3rd year.

**_PapaJaune_**: You're the oldest one then.

**_SuicideJaune_**: You die? How nice…

**_PapaJaune_**: Dying is nice? What's wrong with you?

**_SuicideJaune_**: Just… depressed, pessimistic, self hating and suicidal

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Like your name?

**_SuicideJaune_**: … yeah… like my name…

**_PapaJaune_**: ermm….. can you do something about it? your name that is? It's too depressing

**_SuicideJaune_**: can't… there's no option box to change it….. and it suit me anyway….

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: You're one Grimm Jaune

**_PapaJaune_**: Funny hearing that from a Grimmking Jaune

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: whatever

**_SuicideJaune_**: well… life is kind of bitch to me..

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Tell me about it! I'm reincarnated as a grimm … a boarbatusk…

**_PapaJaune_**: and? It doesn't sound to bad to me.

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: see me and you will understand… can we take and send picture in this?

**_SuicideJaune_**: like I said, no option… or at least doesn't find it yet.

**_PapaJaune_**: Is this someone's semblance? Cause it's kinda awesome!

**_SuicideJaune_**: awesome? Your semblance only allowed you to talk to the alternate dimension of yourself in the grimm infested world where you need to fight almost everyday and you can only chatting? That's awesome?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: well, if you say it like that. It's kinda useless.

**_PapaJaune_**: at least you won't be lonely. Not my semblance anyway.

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: not mine too. Or maybe it is… I haven't discovered mine yet

**_SuicideJaune_**: You're a grimm, you don't have an aura

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: We do have one you know! We grimms actually have souls! It's just that no one bothered to check and unlocked it for us.

**_PapaJaune_**: That's mind blowing.

**_SuicideJaune_**: Well, it's an alternate dimensions… it might be just their grimms that's different. And it's not mine either

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Still… I wonder who made this. Another version of us?

**_SuicideJaune_**: Maybe we'll even get a new comer later.

**_PapaJaune_**: Oh Crap!

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: What? What's wrong?

**_SuicideJaune_**: Something happened?

**_PapaJaune_**: Well, my daughter's crying. Maybe she's hungry

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE A KID?

**_SuicideJaune_**: WHO'S THE MOTHER?

**_PapaJaune_**: Sorry! No time to explain! I'll tell you guys later. See you guys!

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: later… It's Nice to talk to humans again after a while

**_SuicideJaune_**: Well, can't do anything about it. See you… if I'm still alive next time…

**_PapaJaune_**: …..

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: …..

**_SuicideJaune_**: …..

**_PapaJaune_**: So… how do we quit this thing again?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: No idea, and I don't have hand to touch the buttons.

**_SuicideJaune_**: There's a button?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Yeah, on the right corner

**_SuicideJaune_**: Didn't see it

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Look up.

**_PapaJaune_**: Found it! there's this X shape in the corner, but it's almost invisible.

**_SuicideJaune_**: I found one too.

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Wait! I can't reach it with my nose!

**_PapaJaune has left the chat_**

**_SuicideJaune has left the chat_**

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: Guys?

**_GrimmkingJaune_** : Hello?

**_GrimmkingJaune_**: …. Oh Great…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? what do you guys think? <strong>_

_**Feel free to Reviewing, criticism and opinion**_


End file.
